


The Jealousy Plan

by imthederpyfox



Series: Glee [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Arguing, Blaine Friendly, Breakup, Depression, Drug use mention, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, Plan, Plotting, Self harm reference, Vomiting, Wedding, as usual, based in series 6, controlled eating, eating dissorder, everyones on blaines side, kind of, kurt wants blaine back, mostly - Freeform, pact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: The last person Kurt needed to run into after one of the worst summers of his life, was Sebastian Smythe.He's only back in Lima to get Blaine back after all. Well, who'd have thought his arch-nemesis would be able to offer a hand?------------I suck at descriptions sometimes, but that's the general gist!
Relationships: Kurtbastian - Relationship, klaine - Relationship
Series: Glee [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Jealousy Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another story aha, hope you enjoy!

Travelling home was always tricky now. In fact, since the calling off of his engagement to Blaine, he'd made as many excuses to stay alone in New York as possible. He'd rejected as many invited his dad had sent him, asking if he wanted to hang out with him, Carole, Finn. But he couldn't bring himself to go home, not when he felt like this - STILL felt like this... Wasn't heart break supposed to be done by now? Wasn't it supposed to get easier? Wasn't he supposed to get used to the pain...?  
Well, he couldn't handle it anymore. 

He had to go home eventually, and Finn's birthday was a good excuse. He was worried about bumping into Blaine, or any of the 'friends' that had immediately taken his ex's side because the first thing Blaine had done was to talk to them all, and tell them Kurt had broken his heart.  
He didn't blame them, he'd hurt Blaine. He'd ruined their relationship, their engagement, their friendship even. And he only had himself to blame. He understood why his friends would avoid him, in all honesty. It properly set in when he'd stood in the rain for several hours, waiting for someone, anyone to turn up, like they'd agreed. Whatever happened, they'd promised... And nobody showed. It kicked him into gear, he tried. He really did, he tried to get over it, to move forward and try to get on with his life. He'd thrown himself into his classes, coming out highest in his year, he'd been working at the diner, trying to apply as an extra in multiple shows, including writing his own shows that he didn't see going anywhere.

But nothing helped really.   
In all honesty, he didn't know what to do with himself.   
His therapist made him feel like crap, and it just reminded him how much all of this was his own fault and he'd just pushed it all onto Blaine. Reminded him Blaine was the best thing he was ever going to get, and he'd forced him away. Speed dating and pretending he would be ok going to clubs and hooking up had all gone down in flames. He never actually got the courage to pursue anything, and it just made him feel more isolated. He didn't have friends, or a boyfriend, and his family were miles away.

In some ways, he supposed he was thankful to be going home, even if he didn't want to, there was a part of him that felt relief knowing he could spend time with his family.   
So, after dropping off the keys at Danny's and Elliot's apartments for the loft - since he felt he would be in Ohio for a lot longer than he had originally told his dad - and being reassured they would take care of the loft until he returned, and continue to be his roommates when he got back if he didn't have anyone else by then, he headed to the airport for his flight.   
Familiar nerves buzzed through him the entire way, and the nap he had told himself he would have while flying when he'd been unable to sleep the night before, eluded him. It wasn't long before he was back in Ohio, waiting for Finn to pick him up outside the airport. 

He knew his brother was terrible at time keeping, so it didn't surprise him when his pick-up was nowhere to be seen.   
Resigning himself to waiting, he perched himself on a bench, contemplating everything as he stared down at the ground or watched people go about their business of coming home or going away somewhere. It was strange, but he liked to guess where everyone was headed, holiday or work, family vacation or scandalous affair? He felt almost in a bubble watching everyone as he sat there, feeling the first few drops of rain from above. The sky appeared to be struggling to rain fully, so a few small splatters didn't bother him right now. Besides, most of him was under the lip of the roof, so only his red docs would get wet if anything, and he couldn't be bothered to move. 

He continued watching people move about, and his ear caught a familiar voice somewhere. It took a moment for his eyes to settle on the source, but he did.   
Sebastian Smythe. It always amused him how the universe worked, seemingly against him. The younger boy appeared to be helping his father pile suitcases into the boot of an expensive looking car, returning from somewhere sunny considering the Sunkist colour the family held. He joked about something or other with his dad, earning a clip round the back of the head, to which he laughed at. Kurt felt a pang in his stomach, though he didn't know what it was. Loneliness? Pain? The fact he hadn't seen his own family in so long? The fact none of his friends even sent him messages anymore?   
He paused for a second when Sebastian turned his attention to him, and looked away as a smirk began to spread across the other boy's face. He had no need to him right now. And it just reminded him of Blaine. Dalton. His failed relationship and the boy who stood a ways away in the parking lot who had tried to steal his boyfriend from him. Well, the joke was on him, he didn't need to try. He just had to wait for Kurt to fuck it up himself. 

Relief washed over him when he saw Finn's rusty old pick-up pull into the spot ahead of him, and he pushed himself up, grabbing his suitcase as Finn jumped out of the car, smiling at him.   
Pushing himself forward, and hit with the realisation of how much he had MISSED everyone, he rushed over, forgetting his suitcase and hugging his brother. Finn paused for a second, but wrapped him in a hug, giving him a squeeze.   
"Hey, bro." Finn chuckled. "You alright?"  
Kurt pulled back, not knowing what to say, he simply nodded a little, but it went unspoken how that was clearly a lie. "Hey... Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He forced a smile, going back to grab his suitcase and sneaking a look back to where Sebastian had been, seeing the car had already gone. "I just want to go home." He told Finn with a shrug. 

\------------

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, rushing into his dad's open arms.   
Burt chuckled, patting his son on the back. "Ya in a hugging mood, champ?"  
Kurt pulled back, rolling his eyes before Carole pulled him into a hug as well. "I haven't seen you all in a while." He replied, shrugging.   
"Yeah, been almost a year, kiddo." Burt eyed him up and down, raising a brow. "Any reason?"

Kurt paused for a second, tears springing up in his eyes, and Burt frowned, quickly pulling him into another hug when he heard his son whisper; "I missed you, daddy..."  
"What's happened? Are you ok? Did something happen?" He asked, concerned as he softly stroked his son's hair. Carole excused herself to go make them all some tea and Finn looked like he didn't know what to do. Seeming to sense this, Burt looked to the taller boy. "Finn, buddy, go take Kurt's suitcase up to his room?"  
Finn nodded, quickly leaving, happy to be out of the situation. 

Kurt brought himself back together, not allowing himself to cry. It felt so nice to be held by his dad again, comforting and warm, familiar. With the smell of all-spice and tyre grease as familial as ever.   
"Kurt, son, what's going on?" Burt asked as his son pulled back.   
Kurt shook his head a little. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled. "I'm sorry, dad, I-I wanted to visit, I just- everything was too much, I..."  
Burt clasped a hand round Kurt's skinny shoulder. "You're here now, kiddo. Ok? And you can stay as long as you want, yeah?"  
Kurt nodded a little, hugging his dad once again. He'd forgotten what it was like to find comfort in other people, to be touched, comforted, even just talked to. He'd missed his dad so much, it was almost overwhelming to be back in all honesty. But here he was, and who knows? Maybe he could fix things now he was here?


End file.
